Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{5} \times -80\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times 100\% = -10\%$ $ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times 100\% = -40\%$ Now we have: $ -10\% \times -40\% \times -80\% = {?} $ $ -10\% \times -40\% \times -80\% = -3.2 \% $